GREEK MYTHOLOGY AND PHILOSOPHY
' By prof. L. Kaliambos T.E. Institute of Larissa Greece' This poem was presented by Kaliambos at the 22nd World Congress of Poets which took place in June of 2011 in Larissa - Greece. For that work the UNITED POETS LAUREATE INTERNATIONAL awarded to him a Certificate of Merit for excellence in poetry. Prof. Kaliambos is a researcher of quantum physics and a poet writing poems in Homer's meter. (See in User Kaliambos his published papers and his poems in Homer's meter). :::: ::::: GREEK MYTHOLOGY AND PHILOSOPHY ::::: ( In Homer’s meter like the first line of Odyssey) ::::: The 3 dominant Olympian Gods of Homer ''' ::: Glorious feats in the struggles, promoted gods to the skies. ::: Zeus became the ruler, of gods on the rocks of Olympus ::: lord of the heavens and clouds, to scare all mortals with thunders. ::: Pluto then governed the darkness, of Hades into grim prisons ::: bringing the souls of mortals from colorful life to black hell ::: under the depths of waters, and storms in Poseidon’s anger. ::: Neptune in arms like steel wool, was shaking trident great ::: over winds and waves, for bringing the storms in disaster. ::::: '''The deluge of Deucalion ::: During a primitive epoch, a king sacrificed the people ::: offering blood to the heavens, in flames of flesh into smokes ::: giving an odor to Zeus, whose anger filled clouds with rain. ::: Rushing waters in torrents, became tumultuous rivers ::: filling up plains and foothills, and rainfalls turned to a deluge. ::: All the Pelasgians died, but only Deucalion lived on. ::: Sooner Prometheus told him, for building an ark to survive ::: only with his wife, in durable boat in rains ::: crossing a lot of waters, that covered all mountains round. ::: After torrential rains, poured down for several days ::: cheerful the fortunate couple, walked on the summit of Othrys. :::: Repopulation of Greeks ::: Calm then Deucalion dug up, an oracle secret of Themis ::: how to repopulate, the land with new human race. ::: So they threw back the stones, that turned into Greeks of a glory ::: like the heroes of Hellas, in army of great Achilles ::: formed by Myrmidons' crowd, in Trojan war for achievements ::: whose the big gallantry lived on, in Homer's the primitive poems. :::: The Apeiron of Anaximander ::: Amorphous matter of Chaos, immortal was in the darkness ::: covering depths of the skies, as Apeiron over the heavens ::: giving the face of Cosmos, beyond of the primitive ethers. ::: Apeiron gave the sparkle, for making opposite games ::: Cold and hot in the darkness, created stars of the nights ::: Light of sun in the seas, created clouds of rain ::: Genesis formed all the pleasures, of colorful life in creatures ::: however death of a smile, brought storms and decay forever. ::: Several laws of seas, do not stop winds and wave Category:Catalog Category:homer's meter